I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carton opening devices and, more particularly, to such a device with plural means to open diverse types of cartons.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day cartons and containers, hereinafter referred to as cartons for brevity, are secured together during storage and transport in a plurality of different fashions. For example, wood cartons are typically nailed together. Conversely, cardboard cartons oftentimes include a metal wire or strap extending around the carton to secure the carton together despite rough handling.
For persons who open a plurality of cartons, such as persons employed in a shipping and receiving area, it has been the previous practice to carry a plurality of different tools necessary to open the different types of cartons. For example, it is conventional to use a crowbar for opening nailed wooden cartons. Similarly, it is conventional to employ a wire cutter for cutting retaining wires around cartons and, still further, to use a tin snip or similar cutting device to sever the wider retaining bands often found around cartons.
This previous practice for opening different types of cartons is disadvantageous for a plurality of reasons. First, the multiplicity of tools required to open the different types of cartons is not only extensive but these tools also require troublesome and periodic maintenance. Moreover, these plural tools are awkward and cumbersome to carry and store and often-times become lost or stolen thus requiring expensive replacement.